


Alec Lightwoof

by shadowhunterxhunter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, there is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhunterxhunter/pseuds/shadowhunterxhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is more than a little surprised when Jace and Simon adopt a dog. He's even more surprised to learn it's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alec Lightwoof

Alec shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you got a dog.” His eyes widened a little. “I mean, it’s a cute dog and everything but… I didn’t think you were really a dog person, Jace.”

Jace stood next to Alec, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not. Simon is.”

Alec smirked because he understood. Jace would do almost anything Simon asked of him. “Yeah, I’m not really a ferret person either, but Magnus adopted one off of the internet a few weeks ago? And he should be here any day now.” He shook his head again. “I’m not too excited about it.”

The two of them stood next to each other like that for a while, watching Jace and Simon’s new dog play with an old shoe of Isabelle’s that they sincerely hoped she wouldn’t miss. Eventually, Simon walked into the room, carrying a take out bag from Taki’s and a very large bag of dog food for their very tiny dog.

“Oh,” Simon smiled at Alec. “I see you’ve met little Alec Lightwoof.”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “What? My name’s Lightwood.”

Jace laughed behind Alec. Simon smiled again. “I’m aware, I meant I see you’ve met our new dog, who is named Alec Lightwoof.”

“You… you named your dog… Alec Lightwoof?”

“Yes.”

Alec sputtered and stuttered for a moment, totally at a loss. “I… you… you didn’t even ask me if you could name your dog after me!”

“Well it’s too late now, we’ve already started teaching him to respond to that name.” Simon put the Taki’s bag and the dog food bag down and sat on the floor. “Come here, Alec Lightwoof! Come here!” Simon whistled and held his hands out to the dog, who picked up Isabelle’s slobbered on shoe and ran the length of the floor into Simon’s arms. 

“Aww, good boy!”

“You’re disturbed in the head,” Alec said as he pushed his way past Jace to the front door, turning to glare at Simon before he left. “If you ever make any dog jokes about me, you will regret ever adopting that thing.” 

Simon was silent a moment after Alec left. “Did he just threaten to kill our dog?”

Jace shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’m pretty sure Alec would kill me before he killed an innocent animal.”


End file.
